Wilfre
|-|Wilfre= |-|Salem= |-|Sock= Summary Wilfre is the main antagonist of the Drawn to Life video game series by 5th Cell. He used to be a good Raposa, but when he became corrupted and tried using the Book of Life for his own selfish ends, he fell from grace and became the abomination he is now, a Shadow Raposa. He acts as the primary antagonist of the franchise in both the first and second installments, showing to be both a cunning fighter and master manipulator. Like many other characters in the series, he is a representation of a biblical figure, more specifically Lucifer. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C Name: Wilfre, Salem, Sock Origin: Drawn to Life Gender: Male Age: 18 at least (Confirmed to be an adult) Classification: Shadow Raposa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Animal Manipulation (Can command a giant, mutant scorpion on a whim), Darkness/Color Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Via darkness manipulation, Wilfre devoured entire multiple sets of star systems causing them to disappear completely), Reality Warping (Was able to amalgamate Wilfre's Wasteland with parts from multiple different villages), Energy Projection via scepter, Life Manipulation (Can bestow life to various shadow beings), Soul Manipulation and Summoning (Can channel, create, and command spirits to assist him in battle), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from his body getting erased), Portal Creation | All abilities but drastically enhanced, Plot Manipulation (All of existence is written in the Book of Life, which changes the setting), Reality Warping (Created all of existence from scratch), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (The Book of Life created the very concepts of space and time), Void Manipulation (Can erase undesired creations, as if they never existed in the first place), Immunity to Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Has complete jurisdiction over both abilities within the confines of the DTL multiverse) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Without the Book of Life yet acquired, Wilfre could devour multiple star systems and the cosmos around them) | Low Multiverse level (Via the Book of Life, Wilfre should have power over all of existence on a 4-D level. It took the Creator directly empowering the Hero to stop him, should scale to the Creator when in possession of the Book of Life) Speed: At least FTL (Can completely blitz the Hero in round one of their final fight, who could react to projectile rays of light consistently during combat against a living sun) | Immeasurable (On par with the Creator, who existed before time's very creation and was still able to move freely in it) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to overwhelm and kill the Hero, who had been able to traverse through many terrains and fought his armies) | Likely limitless Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with energy attacks. Interstellar with darkness manipulation in base form, Low Multiversal with Book of Life. Standard Equipment: Scepter, Book of Life Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can operate and create futuristic spaceships in mere instances, can manipulate his opponents without going noticed until revealing himself as the catalyst of many events he made transpire, extremely adept combatant) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base | With the Book of Life Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Drawn to Life Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Demons Category:Anti-villains Category:Science Fantasy Characters